Sleep Tight
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Lucy decides to scare Natsu again, but she finds something interesting in his room. FLUFF! XxXOne-shotXxX Nalu! aha! sorry, but in this fanfiction, Lucy's eyes are blue...


HELLO! This is a NaLu fic for my friend, who is also, coincidentally, called Lucy =.="

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail *sob*

* * *

Lucy, planning to frighten Natsu and Happy when they got back, ventured into their home. This time, it looked at least 3 times messier than the first time she came. She loved Natsu's room. It had so many memories of everything. From the first memories, of when they first met, to even the most recent ones, from their mission yesterday. Before she knew it, she was scanning the room, from wall to wall, corner to corner, every nook and cranny in the room. Time flew, as she walked by her 3rd wall. Soon, she realised she got so engrossed, that she'd been there for almost 4 hours, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She kept walking, until she came across a small table. She smiled at what she found.

A drooling, sleeping Natsu, with his arms sprawled out on the table. Lucy giggled at the sight. Happy must have been out with Charle and Lily. She knelt down opposite Natsu and stared at his peaceful, sleeping face for a few long seconds. Slowly, her eyes drifted to sleep.

Natsu awoke from his slumber, and came face to face with Lucy's sleeping form. He jumped back at least 2 metres. (A new record! YAYYYY!) He slowly crawled back and sat down, staring, just like she did to him before she fell asleep. He too, couldn't keep himself from smiling. He brought his hand up and started petting her hair. She mumbled something in her sleep, which he couldn't hear. She began shuddering, which brought Natsu back to Earth and notice that it was dark and cold. He went to fetch a blanket he knew they had around somewhere, and settled it on her shoulders. He sat back down to continue staring at her calm face. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He took in everything he could. Every curve, turn and even blemish on Lucy's sleeping face.

Slowly, blue eyes fluttered open and slowly began to focus. She noticed Natsu staring at her intensely and jumped back, but not as far as Natsu, because puh-leeze, it took training. Natsu snapped out of his trance and seemed surprised at first. And then he smiled. His beautiful smile that melted Lucy's heart.

"Good morning." He said, even though they both knew well enough it was dark outside.

Lucy smiled back. "Good morning."

Despite sleeping for about 4 hours, Lucy was still sleepy. Natsu noticed, and pulled her to his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and pulled the blanket around them. Lucy muttered something into his chest, but he just pulled her closer.

"Sleep." He whispered.

And she did.

* * *

They woke to the sun's rays shining down into the room. Well, actually, it was just Lucy, because as we all know, Natsu's a lazy ass. She stared at him, while having a mental debate whether to wake him up or not. She decided on the second option. She loosened his grip on her and shimmied her way out, but before she walked away, a strong grip grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Natsu, waking up, with his other hand rubbing his eyes. It was just too cute.

"Stay." He mumbled.

She snuggled back into his chest and he kissed her hair, which sent a furious blush across Lucy's face. She looked up at him, with a puzzled look on her face, he smiled at shade of red that blazed her whole face. Her face burning and he knew it. He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head to kiss her. It wasn't fierce, but sweet.

When they broke apart, he smiled down at her, face red, and she smiled back, sort of, because it's hard to smile when your face is about to explode.

* * *

Soon later, in Lucy's home…

Lucy opened the door and Natsu walked in with her. They lay on the couch, in each other's arms, when Gray came up from who knows where, who was quickly followed by Erza.

"Luucccyyyyyy…. We were waiting all night for youuuuuuuu!" they wailed.

"GRAY! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

How was it? It was weird, writing it, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!


End file.
